someordinarygamersfandomcom-20200215-history
Spring Break Society
Hello? Um, I haven’t been honest in recent days. I’ve told lies to keep everyone out of my god-damn life. Some nights are easier, I find myself getting more of a night off. Then the morning comes round, and I have to face them. There is no easy way out of this. Well, there is, but I don’t want it to come to that. You see, I was on spring break, and times were going quite slow due to homework. There was so much of it this year! I was warned about it before hand, but that don’t change the fact that I now have a boatload of homework sitting on my bed. Oh, I probably shouldn't have spoken about that. That’s kind of not the subject here, I-I just want it to be over. Spring Break was here, and my older sister wanted to go to the local beach. All her friends were going, and she said in her own words: ‘I feel sorry for you, let me make it up to you.’ Yeah, yeah, whatever. We both know that you don’t care whether I go or not. I’m merely just a distraction for your life, just to keep your mind off the guys out there. Screw that, I have friends, I have enough friends to build an army. Yeah, ha, that’s what I have. An army of friends. If only that was true, maybe, just maybe, she would see me as someone who does have a Life. I spent my time indoors with my family out at the Mall, they keep travelling without me. My sister doesn’t care about that, but she still leaves without me too. They are all the same, and nobody seems to be different... After receiving a free newspaper, which usually would be for my father. Well, he wasn’t in, and I didn’t care about that anyway. I found myself searching through the drawers in the kitchen; I found what I was looking for. The remote to the TV, if I was going to be stuck indoors again this Spring break, I’d rather spend it alone with some classical cartoons or whatever. The newspaper arrived, I opened it, not like me to do that, I usually ignore newspapers. The news just gets depressing every day. My father said that the news can be joyful too. Yeah, if you mean, laughing at the people that died on an aeroplane. Yeah, he is sick like that. Then again, maybe I just don’t get it. I know a lot of people in my life who laugh at others misery. I guess I’m just a late bloomer. Ha, late bloomer. Inside this daily newspaper, I found myself several Ads, and decided to read through each one. After spending five minutes reading the section for adults, my eyes went a little frozen. Ha, no wonder that’s what happens, the detail in some of these comics is a little disturbing. I looked through the house Ads, skipping it to the backer pages to find more information on technology. Always been into that kind of stuff, I just like the new gadgets and whatnot. It wasn’t long until something caught my attention, ‘Distributed to the casualties of America.’ That one line made me read into it more. It was a neat article about some of the adults in the world who had been casualties. Apparently, they suffered in an outdoor war or something, I don’t know much about it. The article was very short and even then, I was interested in the pictures that were sticking out on the sides. Cars on fire? People all injured and walking towards the paramedics. Yeah, this was an interesting article, it even spoke about how the people were all criminals, except one of them who was apparently a victim in the game. There was a lack of information on this article, the fact it had like nothing to do with technology was kind of a bummer. But, at least it had got me interested in the outside world again. This is the exact reason why I avoid the news, ha. My sister’s laptop was left turned on, lucky for me she had been on Facebook talking to her friends again. I would do that too, but the whole social life over the internet thing just isn’t for me. I don’t have much to talk about, nobody would want to hear about an article I found in a newspaper. Fact is, they probably read it too. Oh wait, I just realized that I was banned. Oh, well, I always forget to mention the key points. On opening the laptop, the screen switched to the last-turned-off mode. It was Facebook again, I turned it off and started to Google what I could find on this article. At first I typed in: ‘distributed to the casualties of America.’ I found a set of memes, and then a whole bunch of lies in the Media, well, it was lies to those that argued in comments. I skipped through until I found something on like page 36 or something like that. It was kind of getting late, and I was too intrigued in this news article. The fact that it was about casualties, and they were criminals. Well, I guess my Spring Break started off slow, and anything would entertain me at that point. This webpage looked professional, it had copyrights dating back to 1996, and a whole lot of social site links. Eh, Facebook being of them. I read through the website’s information page and found a ‘Contact Us’ button after just going through the first block of text. It wasn’t long until I opened Outlook, and the login was done automatic. That’ll teach my sister for saving her password ‘Remember Me.’ Yeah, that don’t work out too well, huh? Anyway, I typed in the email provided, and started writing up a storm of an email to the company in charge of that site. Dear Sir / Madam, I’m kind of sick of seeing your news article sprouted about on the internet. I don’t quite like it, anyway, I think I needed to know what you do as a company. I probably should just stop asking cause I doubt ya gonna reply to me. Idgaf on how it was made I just wanna know how it somehow interested me? I don’t know, I’m bored tbh And I think its about time I entertain myself through media Yeah uh sure. - Email Ends - I sent the email, and the fact that it was on my sister’s account made me feel better. At least I won’t get told ‘WTF,’ I just imagine them sending a reply back like that. After like three minutes of sending the email, I got a reply along with my sister calling me by phone. I opened the reply email while holding the phone with the answer button pressed down. ‘Yeah, yeah, what do you want?’ I was in a hurry, I convinced myself I was on a mission. ‘Heeey little bro, did you get my emails? I sent you some. Your favorite teacher sent you a set of work to do. Just when I thought my day could not involve you less, it does… yeah, I’m sorry but its wild over here now. You missed out on a day of rockin’ out. Well, if mom and dad get home, tell them I’m not gonna be back until midnight, ha.’ ‘Are you serious? Yeah, the work is fine, I guess. But I’m gonna tell them that you’ve been making out with Steven if you don’t get back here before then.’ ‘Woah, chill little bro. You could’ve joined you know, I even invited you through the kindness of my heart.’ ‘Fuck you, sis. I don’t need you anyway. You are just wasting my time, have fun with Steven and the other wild deadbeats.’ . . . I was angry with my sister; she expects me to feel sorry for her? No. I won’t feel sorry for someone who uses their younger siblings to gain advantages. Kind of unfair on me, and unfair on the others out there too. Upon opening the reply email, I was surprised to find two attachments in the email. Z321.png Z314.png The email was short, but apparently the images linked were more important. Hi there. Um, kind of got us off on a bad day. No offense to you or anything but you are just wasting time emailing us. Don’t you know about automatic responses? Well, for all you know, this could be one too. We are sorry if you are unhappy with your product, or, just overall angered our staff. There’s no need to file a complaint, we have done that for you. Automatic, remember? Well, anyway, we hope these images prove a point. Thanks for emailing us, we don’t take any responsibility for your safety. (18+ sites that might get you off) Wow, the email was full of shit. The ad at the end was the real icebreaker. Looks like they are trying to advertise more adult content. My curiosity should’ve gotten the better of me by now. I ignored the ad for now, I figured it was just some sponsor for this bot of a company. The two images attached led me to believe that these were sorry notes. I checked them, even tried running them through an Anti-virus-software. Last thing I want is another virus. The content displayed on the screen almost made me sick. There was black bold text in the middle of both images with words written in italic. 1 ‘She got the better of you.’ 2 ‘Better off with her than off with you.’ The two images were different to each other. One was an image of half an arm sitting on a table with two people who look like they haven’t slept at all. Behind them was like models of warplanes and a train set. Behind the arm was blood, but I guess that makes sense. I mean it is an arm that has been torn off by something. The real problem with the image was the blurred background, I could only just about tell what was standing at the door. The second image was gray-scale; the blur was there too. This one looked like it was taken by another camera. There were three seats in this one, a man with a large coat sitting on the right. A woman with an eye missing sitting on the left. A child who had his face blurred out. And the background was something else, kind of a figurine of some sort. Going by the two images, I figured it was just a strange automatic response from a professional looking company. My sister called me again about half way through. ‘Heeey, bro, bro? Oh, you are there. Party is over, it was wild, and yeah, I know you’re mad at me. Don’t be mad at me, though. I’ve just been missing you, that’s all. Steven was never right for me; I guess you were right about him. He made me look like a stick insect next to Staci. Ugh, I just want to come back and watch some Netflix with you.’ I had like no words to say to her. Nothing at all, the images were enough to put me off dinner and maybe even next morning’s breakfast. ‘Bro? If you don’t answer me, I’m coming home with your infamous teacher. Ha, I’m kiddin’ love ya bro.’ . . . An hour had passed since her last phone call, I checked on my phone to see if she sent me texts. Nope, nothing at all. I was about call it a night, it was getting late, my parents were still not home. Probably hit late night traffic. My sister was still not home; I guess she lied about the ‘Steven thing.’ Her laptop had a notification pop-up the moment I was about to fall onto the couch nearby. Another email, at first I thought it was just Junk Mail. They send shit to you like almost every five minutes. My curiosity got the better of me, and I waddled over to the laptop checking the emails with a refresh of a page. Boom! There it was, another email from the company. RE: Sorry, technical difficulties are interfering with our system. We apologize for any problems you have had with our products. We also apologize for any problems you may have with our Email. We have professionals looking into these technical difficulties, and we will let you all know if anything changes. - Attached file – 101D3V.wav Nuke.png Two attachments this time round. After the last two, I didn’t think I could take another two sickening images to look at. No ad this time, I guess it was just a sick sponsor thing. The .WAV file intrigued me further, I opened it expecting an audio clip. Instead it was just a voice message thing: ‘Sorry, we apologize for any issues you may be having with your products.’ -cut to static- ‘We don’t have time for you.’ The .WAV file was kind of pointless. I opened he image, I wish I had opened the image first, then the audio clip. Nuke.png was an image of something I never expected. I mean, ‘Nuke,’ that kind of made sense on what it would be. Instead, it was two images in one. Looked like two images had merged by a virus or something. I could just about see a baby with no hands. Two women with dark shady clothes, one of them looked bruised around the eyes. The rest of the room was just darkness. I guess they had a power cut? There was no text on this one, just an image. At this point I felt that this was enough to make me leave my sister’s emails alone. It was enough to make me want to go back outside and join my sister on the beach. Even if it was just for her to find another boyfriend. My sister called me again, it was almost midnight now. Parents still not home, I tried not to worry though. ‘Hey, bro, got nothing to say to you. You ignored my texts. Well, it doesn’t matter anyways, Steven left me outside out of town. I don’t think I’m going to be back unless mom and dad call me a taxi. I know right, that makes like no sense. For them, they just leave me out in the cold… fuck it, I’ll be back when I can, love you.’ ‘I’m here. Sis, I am here.’ I tried not to say anything, but this time it was hard not to. ‘GOOD. Like, seriously, it’s freakin’ cold out, the party was a bomb without you. I think it would have been better, maybe, with you there. Steven ignored me throughout the whole shit-fest. Oh well, I just hope you’re okay. Can you tell mom and dad that I won’t be back early? I figured they’d be with you by now, probably can’t wait to punish me with chores.’ ‘That’s the problem. They’re not here. I think they are just stuck in traffic.’ I said. . . . She ended the call on me. I think it was obvious by this point that she hadn’t forgiven me at all. She just needed me again. This time to get her off the hook, to save her ass from our parents. Oh, she just always has to use me. I turned my phone off, I just didn’t care anymore. She was mad at me; I was a little mad at her. I hope they get back soon though. It’s getting late. I soon got a notification again. It was like an hour after midnight, I just couldn’t sleep thanks to my sister’s laptop. Those images are going to haunt me for all of Spring Break, I bet. The notification went off, and I rolled my eyes going towards the laptop again. I checked, and there was no new email. Nothing at all. I went back to my room, my sister’s room being opposite mine. The notification went off again, I rolled my eyes a second time and went towards the laptop. Outside my sister’s room, I heard the beep sound, and I then heard it get louder. The sound was coming from her phone. She left her phone behind? Well, I guess she isn’t as smart as I thought she was. I picked up her phone and went through the hub-section. I found her messages, along with pictures last taken by her. These were like two hours ago, and the last one was twenty minutes ago. '- 2 Hours Ago –' Hey bro, got like nothing to say to you. '- 2 Hours Ago –' Will you just get off my back? OK. '- 2 Hours Ago –' I had to use Steven’s phone. There was a price but it was a dream come true. Tonight is gonna be the night. '- 1 Hour Ago –' Bro, me and Steven spent some time together. I actually got to be with him, I won’t go into details. You might hurl ; ) '- 20 Minutes Ago –' Fuck. I left my phone at home. Call us a taxi if you get this. It’s cold as fk out here! After going through her messages, most of them linked to what she said on the phone. I never realised it was Steven’s number. I mean, she got a new phone, and I never added her to my phonebook. No need, unknown caller usually just means her. Ha, it makes me laugh to know that she is an unknown caller. Her phonebook name is too in your face. It’s like her name with hearts, kisses, and a whole lot of emoji’s. Ugh… The pictures last taken were just of her in a party. The last two were interesting though, it looked like Steven with her in a Spa room. He was smiling with her sitting butt naked on a chair. Oh god, why would she send that to herself? Does she just love her ass that much? Yeah, I can see that being the reason. '- 1 Second Ago –' Yo, your sister is like freakin’ out right now. She just went with Michael to the Spa. She told me she had cash, but fk, she left me. Yeah, I hope you read these texts you fkin bitch! - Steven Wow, things had turned ugly fast. I waited for more messages, this was just more important to me. The whole article thing is probably over now. I doubt they would send me anything else, I think it was just spam mail. '- 1 Second Ago –' Yeah, she left me, you left me out in the cold. Thanks for that, I now have to walk Staci home. Good for you, at least you used me to get what you always wanted. I just hope you think it’s worth it You and Michael are perfect for each other. Both of you are backstabbers. Steven sending this messages was just making me hate her more. I mean, she lied to me about being alone. She lied to me about the whole ‘I need a taxi,’ thing. God, why is she such a bitch. I just wanted to help her out best I could as her little bro. But she just keeps getting worse. '- 1 Second Ago –' Shit man, she fell. I guess it got to her head or something. Don’t worry, she probably just needs a rest. That final message was enough to make me feel something for her. Did she fall? Or, is he just talking nonsense about Staci? Oh god, I’m just stuck in the middle of all this. Home alone too, bummer. I went through her contacts and found Steven, I called him, wanting to find out more. ‘Hello? Oh, it’s you again. Bitch, just get off my case.’ ‘Wait. Steven? She’s not here. It’s me, Jake.’ ‘Oh? Right’ – you have some nerve for sticking up for her. She doesn’t even like you, she told me how much you annoy her.’ ‘Yeah, well, I can’t say I’m too fond of her either. Ha, anyway, you need to tell me dude. What the hell has been going on between you and her? She kept me in the dark as always.’ ‘Yeah, not a great time to call me. I’m in the middle of something, can’t you just go do your own business?’ ‘DUDE. I’m serious. You keep sending her messages like nonstop, I’m guessing things didn’t go well for you two. Oh, and I bet Staci ditched you too. You are not in the middle of anything, except finding your keys because you too drunk to realize they are in your pocket!’ ‘Whoa. What? THANKS DUDE. I found them, you were right. And yeah, you were right about the other shit too.’ ‘You bet I’m right!’ ‘Chill out dude. I’ve had a night of crap. Nothing went well, your sister is becoming more of a whore by the day. It’s like what, three hours after midnight? I mean, I need sleep bro. You should just call the cops on her, she is just gonna continue to rebel against the night. That’s your sister for ya, a real nocturnal bitch.’ ‘Yeah, you get some sleep. But, what can you tell me about ‘distributed to casualties in America?’ – I figured you’d know something. Your grandpa is like ancient now, right?’ ‘Aww man, fine. I know that it was actually just a hoax. Yeah, there are real casualties out there. But dude, that website you found. It’s probably just a load of deep no-meaning shit.’ ‘How did you know it was website?’ I became suspicious of him. ‘Figured it out, you’d be looking up anything man. The moment she opened that newspaper, I knew that you’d be reading that strange Ad in the back. It’s got less information than what I know about your sister. Damn, but you know what? If you find any images on there, you might not sleep again. Ha, stuff like that kind of gets to your head.’ I ended the call, and this time for good. I put my sister’s phone in the shoe box under her bed. She still wasn’t home; my parents were still out too. Home alone for the night, or, for whenever they get back in the night. I got back into bed, watching the alarm clock go by. 3:30, this was just ridiculous. It’s the latest they’ve all been out. They have broken a record today, and I guess I’ve broken one too. For being a complete idiot and just going with everything I read on some site full of crap. It wasn’t long until I heard a knock at the front door. I went over to it, probably just my parents returning home. Or, if with any luck, my sister coming back. I checked through the windows before answering, nobody there. I opened the door with caution, I was just trying to look out for dangers. It’s been a night of craziness, so yeah. There was nobody there, like nobody at all. I looked down to see if it was just a cat or something, but no. No. It just had to be something worse. An arm sitting on the porch, wow. This has to be some fake gag, who would be sick enough to do that? I tried to keep it in, but I just wanted to throw up. I kicked it to the side, it rolled like the fake gag it was. Thank god. There was something underneath it, and that’s when I realized that this fake gag was not just a practical joke. A note along with a picture attached to the side of it. I ripped it off, looking at the note. Call me if you ever want to know about last night. - Steven I checked the picture behind the note, it was an image of my sister flat out on the ground with three hooded strangers standing behind her. Everyone else in the picture were just against the wall or flat out on a table. I put two and two together and came up with my own understanding on it. Steven sent both of these, but he is drunk. It doesn’t quite add up. I ran back to my room the moment I closed the front door and locked it up. I grabbed my sister’s phone from her room, ripping out the shoe box feeling afraid of whoever did this. Three missed calls. Five new messages. '- 10 Minutes Ago –' Okay, it’s about time I come clean with you. You called me, and it’s my time to call you. '- 8 Minutes Ago –' Fucking answer the phone. You are just making things worse for yourself. '- 5 Minutes Ago –' I know you are there. I’m not fucking stupid; I know that you are just hiding away. - You and Michael are dead. I checked the missed calls, and I only found an aggressive drunk Steven on the other side of the calls. He recorded voice messages with threats on how he is going to fuck up her life. The other missed call wasn’t from Steven. It was a voice that sounded very familiar. I checked it over twice, and it was my sister’s. She sounded sleepy, the one reason why I couldn’t gather it was her from one listening. ‘Steven, just leave me alone. I left my home, I tried to run away with you. Just leave me the fuck alone.’ There was some background disturbance. I could hear several voices trying to talk to Steven. Then, the voice message ended with a loud scream. I could not believe it; she must have been trying to talk to Steven. But, he isn’t here. Why would he be? Unless, he had been here with me the whole time sneaking around like they would do on their so-caled dates. It wasn’t long until I heard several sounds of glass shattering from outside my room. I ran to the TV room, dived onto the couch with my sister’s phone in hand. The house phone was sitting on the table, I picked it up with my body just acting over-the-top frantic. ‘Hello? Can you please come quick! I need the Police.’ I screamed down the phone, trying to get an answer. I looked at the glass all littered on the floor, and then saw three hooded strangers climbing over the broken window frame. They got into the house. . . . ‘Jake, did you get my messages?’ ‘Because I think you might just find something buried deep within…’ Rockyz2011 (talk) 18:08, August 23, 2015 (UTC) Category:Creepypasta Category:Creepypastas Category:Mindfuck Category:Original Story